


'cause baby, I don't think I'm the one for you

by LaynaVile



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Labor and Delivery, M/M, Mild Blood, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: When Hannibal first saw those two pink lines appear, his heart skipped a beat and the plastic test clattered to the floor.He'stoo oldfor this.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742
Comments: 18
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thread on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/LaynaVile).
> 
> Being that it was originally a Twitter Thread Fic, it's not super detailed due to word count limits and how many new tweets you can add to a thread.
> 
> I said over on Tumblr that I wasn't going to be posting this here, but I said fuck it, why not get more exposure 🤷
> 
> Enjoy😌

When Hannibal first saw those two pink lines appear, his heart skipped a beat and the plastic test clattered to the floor.

He's  _ too _ old for this. They've been inadvertently trying for nearly three years now--why now has Will's seed taken root in Hannibal's womb?

After Abigail, Will had hated Hannibal for a long time--he'd taken  _ their _ child away. It damn near killed Hannibal to do it, but he felt betrayed and rejected and lashed out. Perhaps this child can be his way to make amends. Will swears he forgives Hannibal, but there is still a lingering resentment, no matter how much Will tries to hide it.

This child could help to mend that, but Hannibal  _ cannot _ tell Will. He  _ cannot _ give him the hope of a child when given Hannibal's age it could be taken away at any moment.

Hannibal wraps the test and all packaging up and disposes of them directly in the bin outside--hopefully Will will not find them there.

They've been on the run long enough that most news sources suggest they are both dead--Hannibal still will not risk them being caught.

Two weeks pass and Hannibal  _ knows _ he should see a doctor. But he cannot bring himself to go. They could be discovered, but more importantly he'll be asked why his mate isn't with him when he goes to the clinic and Hannibal cannot tell them his mate doesn't know--they could refuse to see him without Will being there.

"You feelin' alright, Hannibal?" Will asks constantly.

Every time Hannibal comes up with a generic excuse for why he's not eating much, or why he's not in the mood to have sex, or why he's getting sick early in the morning.

Will either  _ knows _ and is waiting for Hannibal to tell him or he's lost his ability to observe and deduce.

Three weeks since the test was positive and Hannibal has never been more exhausted and sick in his life.

He seeks comfort from Will, but cannot tell him why and that tears him up inside.

So as a way to hide, he begins to withdraw from Will. He sleeps in the spare bedroom, he eats his meals separately from Will. Hannibal avoids him as much as he can.

After a few nights Will follows Hannibal into the spare bedroom, he confronts him and Hannibal doesn't know what to do--what to say.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I simply wish to have some space."

"It's more than that, I know it is."

"I assure you, Will, it is not."

"Please, do not lie to me."

"I've told you already, I need some space."

"Fine, I'll give you space. Maybe I should leave."

"I never said I wished for you to leave."

"No, but you can hardly stand to be in the same room as me anymore, let alone look at me when I'm speaking to you."

There is anger in Will's tone, and as much as Hannibal isn't afraid of Will, he instinctively covers his lower belly with his hand. Hannibal is afraid, but not of Will's anger, he's afraid that if he cannot provide Will the family he deserves that Will will break their bond and leave. Hannibal cannot be alone again.

"You cannot leave."

"And you cannot tell me what I can or cannot do."

"Will, please, I just need,"

Will interrupts, "You just need what, Hannibal? How am I supposed to help when you won't tell me anything?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Still you lie t'me." Will shakes his head, nostrils flaring. "If this is what you want, space and to not tell me things, fine, I'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Will, please do not,"

"Oh, I'll come back, but I'll give you all the space you need for a while."

Hannibal doesn't want him to go, but the only feasible way is to tell him about the pregnancy and Hannibal is not ready for that, not yet, a few more weeks and then he will be far enough along that the risks are reduced even with his age.

"Where will you go?"

"Where will I go?! You're supposed to say, please don't leave. You're supposed to  _ try _ Hannibal."

Hannibal does not cry often, but now he turns away from Will, tears filling his eyes.

"You really are something." That's the last thing Will says to him.

Will and a bag of his things are gone when Hannibal gets up the next morning.

Hannibal barely gets out of bed--other than to grab small snacks and use the toilet--for the next three days. He clutches his phone hoping that Will's name flashes across the screen--it does not.

On the fourth day he cannot seem to stop throwing up, then the vomiting stops and the cramping starts. He's all alone and he's afraid but he doesn't call Will to come home. Hannibal  _ knew _ this would happen, he cannot bring himself to call Will and bring him home to further upset him by telling him he's lost another child because of Hannibal. A week passes and Hannibal's cramps have subsided and then bleeding has slowed to near non-existence.

Will finally comes home after fourteen days--he finds Hannibal in bed, clutching his phone, hand on his belly looking like he hasn't showered in days and has been crying for longer. Their entire home  _ reeks _ of sad, hurt omega.

"Hannibal, darlin', what's going on? What's happened?" He speaks softly, with a gentle rumble low in his chest--an attempt to soothe.

"Go away, Will." Hannibal's voice is rough from disuse and crying.

"No, I'm not leaving again, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"Please, just go, you don't want a  _ broken _ omega."

Will crawls onto the bed, nuzzles at Hannibal's hair--not caring that it's dirty. "I'm not leaving again." He wraps his arms around Hannibal, he shakes and sobs--things  _ finally _ start to click in Will's mind. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

What seems like hours later, Hannibal finally speaks, "I'm sorry I've taken another child from you."

"No, Hannibal, you couldn't control this, it just happens sometimes."

"I'm old, Will, it was expected."

"You shouldn't have had to go through this alone. I'm so sorry I didn't realize, sorry I left you alone."

"Do not blame yourself, I could've--should have called and I did not."

"How far along were you?"

"Eleven weeks, give or take a few days."

"I'm so sorry. But Hannibal, you are not a broken omega and I am not leaving you. You are my mate and I've told you before, I don't  _ need _ a child, so long as I can have you." Will kisses his head, purring softly into his ear as he holds him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Slashyrogue 💕💕

The first few months after the miscarriage were rough--Hannibal would start crying at random moments, and when his heat comes it's  _ difficult _ . Hannibal's heat seems more intense--he's not lost in heat haze but all of his senses seem dialed to eleven--than it ever has been, even when he presented years ago.

Will is cautious and careful with him, despite his instincts driving him to _take_ , he asks before touching Hannibal. He's gentle and so loving and a part of Hannibal _hates_ it. Will had told him he wasn't broken, that his age doesn't matter, yet he's treating Hannibal as if he's fragile. He loves Will and loves that he's being sweet but Hannibal isn't going to shatter into pieces if Will bites him, he isn't going to crumble into a sobbing mess when Will knots him.

"Harder." Hannibal demands.

Will grips his hips and fucks into him harder, but quickly his thrusts become soft and slow again.

"Faster." He tries again.

Again his pace picks up but quickly slows again.

"Bite me, alpha." He tries to play into Will's biology to  _ force _ something out of him.

Will nips at the nape of Hannibal's neck and across his shoulders but does not break the skin, does not draw blood the way Hannibal wants.

"Alpha, please." Hannibal begs.

Will does not give in--so Hannibal takes matters into his own hands, he is an omega but he is not entirely docile and submissive in regards to his alpha. He pushes Will off of him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Shut up, Will." Hannibal pushes Will down onto the bed and climbs on top of him. Hannibal  _ takes _ what he wants, he bounces himself fast and hard on Will's cock.

Will scrabbles at Hannibal's hips, trying to steady and slow him.

"No." Hannibal growls, not allowing Will to stop him. Heat pools in his belly. "Knot me, alpha, fill me up."

Will groans and fucks up into Hannibal, but still, he tries to slow Hannibal's quick pace.

"Knot me and stop trying to slow me. I will not break, Will." Hannibal braces himself, palms flat against Will's chest.

A few more thrusts and Will's knot begins to swell. Hannibal strokes himself quickly, wanting to orgasm and be fully relaxed to take Will's knot momentarily.

Hannibal comes on Will's belly and chest as his knot catches on his swollen, raw rim. "Oh, alpha." He moans and whines and leans down over Will to nuzzle at the scent gland on his neck. He bites at Will's neck as he releases inside of him, it's deep and hot inside of him.

"Shit, darlin' feel so good around my knot."

Hannibal whines, biting harder--trying to draw blood.

"Fillin' you up so full, baby." Will croons.

\--

After Hannibal's heat Will starts to act more  _ normal _ again, kissing Hannibal randomly, nipping at his neck when they cuddle up together at night,he doesn’t sugarcoat the shit he says to Hannibal, and he especially doesn’t fuck Hannibal soft and slow unless he asks for it that way.   
  
Hannibal feels better than he has in months until one morning he wakes up before the sun is even out, his stomach is churning and he practically has to run to the bathroom so he doesn’t throw up in their bed.   
  
No, no, this is not happening again. It  _ can’t _ be--he cannot go through this again. He throws up until there is nothing left in his stomach, he throws up bile and then dry-heaves, at some point Will had woken up and followed him into the bathroom, crouching behind him, hand on his lower back, occasionally brushing his hair from his eyes.   
  
“You alright, darlin’?” His voice is soft and quiet.   
  
Hannibal shakes his head, not trusting himself to open his mouth--either more vomit will come from  _ somewhere _ or he’ll blurt out his biggest fear.   
  
“Let’s get ya cleaned up, back into bed and I’ll make you some tea.”   
  
Hannibal lets Will help him up off the floor, he helps Hannibal brush his teeth--dental health is important, and going back to bed with bile on his teeth would drive him mad--Will helps Hannibal change into different pajamas since he’d gotten vomit on the ones he’d been wearing. Will leads Hannibal to the bed, fluffs up the pillows for him, tucks him in, and kisses his forehead. “I’ll be right back, baby. You rest, okay?”   
  
Hannibal nods, feeling tired again and nauseous.   
  
He has to take another test--he has an extra in the bathroom cabinet, he has to find out if this is really happening again, he can’t--won’t take the test with Will in the house, too risky. With his advanced age and them having unprotected sex for nearly three years and never getting pregnant, Hannibal thought it was  _ impossible _ , and then it happened and he lost the baby--how and why is it happening again? Perhaps it’s some type of cosmic justice for Hannibal’s proclivities and  _ tastes _ .   
  
\--   
  
It takes three days for Will to finally leave Hannibal alone for a little while, stating he’s going out to get some groceries and electrolyte replacement drinks for Hannibal, who's been throwing up off and on for three days.   
  
Hannibal takes a few somewhat calming deep breaths before taking the test--the few minutes he has to wait for the results seems to drag on and on--never-ending.   
  
Two pink lines appear, the test falls to the floor--same as the last one--but Hannibal falls with it this time.   
  
\--   
  
Will puts the groceries away, then goes to check on Hannibal--the bed is empty. “Hannibal, darlin’, where are you at? You okay?” Will heads for the bathroom, the door is locked, Hannibal has to be inside. “Baby, are you in there? Is everything okay?”   
  
He tries three more times before slamming into the door with his shoulder--the lock will need to be replaced, but Will couldn’t give two fucks about it--Hannibal is on the floor. Will drops to the floor, instantly checking for a pulse. Hannibal’s heartbeat is steady. “Baby? C’mon, you gotta wake up for me. Please, Hannibal.” It doesn’t look like he slipped nor does it appear that he hit his head, thankfully.   
  
Hannibal groans and his eyes flutter open.   
  
“Darlin’? You with me? C’mon, baby, it’s okay, I’m right here.”   
  
“Will?” Hannibal sounds disoriented and weak.   
  
“Yeah, baby, I’m right here. What happened?” Will helps Hannibal sit up slowly, cradled against his chest.   
  
“I came to use the toilet and I must’ve fainted.”   
  
“Do you feel okay now? Are you dizzy? Nauseous? Talk to me, baby, I need to know what’s happening.”   
  
“I’m alright but, would you mind getting me a glass of water, before I try to stand?”   
  
“Of course, baby, I’ll be right back.”   
  
\--   
  
Hannibal listens as Will walks down the hallway, he waits until he knows Will is in the kitchen and pulls the positive test from beneath him--he’s lucky to have landed on it when he fell--he can’t just put the test into the trash, he doesn’t want Will to see it. He opens the cabinet door and hides it behind some cleaning supplies, he’ll dispose of it properly later.   
  
He leans against the cabinet and waits for Will to return.   
  
“Here you go, darlin’. Drink up and then I’ll get you back into bed. You must’ve caught some kind of bug, I hope it passes soon.”   
  
Hannibal nods, sipping the water. He simultaneously hopes the sickness passes quickly but not that their child does--he cannot handle losing another child, cannot handle hurting Will in such a way for the  _ third _ time.   
  
\--   
  
Another few weeks pass and Hannibal feels better, he’s still nauseous in the mornings but he hasn’t been throwing up. He also still hasn’t told Will about the-the baby. He’s too afraid to.   
  
But has to tell Will soon, his belly has already started to round out, Will is going to notice. Hannibal hopes that Will doesn’t get angry at him for not telling the truth.   
  
Hannibal sighs and heads for the dinner table, Will is just finishing it up and bringing it to the table when Hannibal sits.   
  
He set Hannibal’s plate in front of him--fresh fish Will had caught that morning. He pours a glass of white wine for himself and then one for Hannibal.   
  
“No, thank you, mylimasis, I’m not in the mood for wine tonight.” Hannibal hasn’t drunk even a drop of wine since he found out--Will so far hasn’t questioned him, but it’s been weeks, he knows that’s not going to continue for much longer.   
  
“Are you feeling sick again? You’ve never ref-wait, Hannibal, are you?”   
  
Hannibal goes stiff and still and doesn’t know what to say--he  _ knows _ he should say yes, that he should tell Will, but he  _ can’t _ .   
  
“Baby, please, talk to me, are you pregnant?” Will practically whispers the word pregnant, as if he’s afraid saying it too loud will make it real or perhaps jinx it.   
  
He takes a deep breath before nodding--the slightest of movement, but it’s there and he knows Will sees it based on his reaction.   
  
He rounds the table and pulls Hannibal into his arms. “Oh, baby, why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
Hannibal shakes his head against Will’s chest--he’s still seated and Will is standing.   
  
“This is why you were sick a few weeks ago. Oh, fuck, baby, I should’ve realized.” One of Will’s hands drops down to rest on Hannibal’s stomach.   
  
“Will, they might not,”   
  
“No, Hannibal, stop, don’t say that, don’t even think about it.” Will interjects.   
  
“But,”   
  
“No, baby, no, okay? Whatever happens, happens, but I don’t want you constantly thinking about what  _ could _ happen. This is incredible news, I am beyond happy.”   
  
Hannibal can’t help the tears that form and fall rapidly, he can’t help how his breathing becomes quick and how his heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest.   
  
“Shh, settle, darlin’, it’s alright.” Will’s voice rumbles with his purr as he speaks.   
  
“Will, I am  _ too _ old, I cannot carry a baby to term.”   
  
“If it’s happened now after three years of us not using suppressants or condoms then I’d damn sure say you’re not too old.”   
  
“It’s already happened once and we both know how it ended.” Hannibal struggles to even out his breathing as he speaks.   
  
“I never said so but, Hannibal, I truly believe the only reason that the outcome was negative is the result of my leaving. I should never have left you alone like that. Omega’s need their mates during pregnancy, they need their scent, their pheromones, and their love and affection and I left you and, fuck, Hannibal, I am so sorry. I will not leave you again, I will not hurt you again.”   
  
Will blames himself? No, he cannot do that, it was not his fault, it was simply Hannibal’s body  _ failing _ them.   
  
“No, mylimasis, no, you didn’t do anything wrong, I-I shouldn’t have let you go, I should’ve told you.”   
  
“Shh, it’s alright, okay? Let’s just eat our dinner. We can talk more about this later.”   
  
Hannibal nods and Will lets go of him, he moves to take his plate from his normal spot cross from Hannibal, he puts it next to him instead, before he sits next to Hannibal--their thighs touch beneath the table from how close Will sits.   
  
He cannot help but smile as he eats the fish Will cooked for them, non-dominant hand resting on the small curve of his belly.   
  
\--   
  
The following week Will insists they make an appointment with an OBGYN, Hannibal initially refuses, too afraid of finding out their child doesn’t have a heartbeat and too afraid that they will get caught. Will badgers him for days before he finally gives in--knowing that it’s for the best.   
  
At the appointment, Will voices the concerns that Hannibal won’t--asking question after question about prenatal vitamins, things to avoid, and if there is anything they can do to help ensure that Hannibal’s age doesn’t affect the pregnancy.   
  
Before they leave the office the doctor pulls out the doppler and finds their baby’s heartbeat and lets them listen to the steady whooshing thump.   
  
Both have tears in their eyes as they leave the office, but anyone can see that they are not sad tears, as both are smiling from ear to ear.   
  
\--   
  
“Would you like to find out the gender?” The ultrasound technician asks.   
  
“Yes.” They both answer at the same time.   
  
She points to the screen and tells them, “Congratulations, you’re having a little girl.”   
  
\--   
  
Will really kicks into gear getting the nursery prepared once they know they have a daughter. He doesn’t go for all the traditional pink things--though some things are pink, but only as accents--the room is a deep shade of hunter green, with soft touches of pinks and whites.   
  
Hannibal cannot wait to bring their daughter home to this very room--though in another  _ life _ he may have chosen something other than green for the walls but here and now with Will, it’s the only color that feels right.   
  
\--   
  
Will’s hands practically never leave Hannibal’s belly when they’re close together. He comes up behind Hannibal as he cooks, wrapping his arms around him, palms pressed flat and fingers splayed wide. At night he sleeps with his arm and hand draped protectively across his stomach.   
  
Hannibal loves the attention and the physical contact.   
  
\--   
  
Hannibal annoys himself with his own cravings--he sends Will out for strange ingredients more often than not.   
  
Last week he made himself chicken-flavored instant noodles--which he still shudders at the thought of eating--with peanut butter mixed into them.   
  
Will never complains though, never questions Hannibal’s strange combinations or late-night snack requests.   
  
\--   
  
Hannibal’s water breaks in the middle of the day when he’s a few days shy of thirty-four weeks.   
  
The entire--frantic--drive to the hospital all he can think about is their daughter’s lungs not being developed enough, or about her being stillborn, or, or, or, so many bad things go through his head.   
  
\--   
  
Nearly twenty-four hours after his water breaks and they are admitted into the hospital is their daughter born. Hannibal had been given steroid shots upon their arrival to help their daughters’ lungs develop further before delivery.   
  
She is so small, pink-faced, and  _ squishy _ , with a few small wisps of dark, sandy-colored hair on her head.   
  
Neither gets to hold her immediately, she's taken to the NICU before either can even truly look at her.   
  
Within a few hours, they are allowed to go to the NICU to see her--she’s in an incubator, and there is an NG tube in her nose and Hannibal cries at the sight of it. He feels like somehow he’s still  _ failed _ their child, he was supposed to breastfeed her, but he couldn’t even keep her in his womb long enough to be able to do so, and now she is reliant on a tube to feed her.   
  
\--   
  
Hannibal does not want to leave the hospital without their daughter when he’s discharged two days after her birth, but Will gently guides him out of the hospital and back to their home for a few hours before Will insists they go back to see her.   
  
\--   
  
Despite her gestational age, she thrives, after four days the NG tube is removed and Hannibal is allowed to breastfeed her--she latches relatively easily and steadily gains weight.   
  
After nine days in the NICU, they’re told that so long as no complications arise she will be discharged the following day.   
  
Taking her home is the best feeling in the entire world.   
  
Hannibal never thought he would have a child--never thought he deserved one after what he’d done to Abigail.   
  
\--   
  
“Welcome home, Diana Lilian Lecter.” The paperwork lists her last name as their alias--Russo, and that is what they will tell her that her and their last name is when she’s old enough to start school and such, but for now they will use her true last name.   
  
Will’s arm wraps around Hannibal’s waist as they sit on the sofa, Diana is cradled against Hannibal’s chest. Will caresses her cheek, “She is so perfect.”   
  
Hannibal smiles at their daughter, then looks up to Will, “Thank you for giving her to me, for allowing our family to be brought together again after I shattered it.”   
  
“No, baby, don’t thank me, I’m only a part of this, you’re the one who grew her in your belly. Hannibal, she has brought the teacup back together, but she did not do it on her own. It’s not perfect and not the same as before, she is like the poured gold to fill the cracks, but you, my love, you are what created her.”   
  
A few stray tears slip slowly down Hannibal’s cheeks, “I love you, Will, and I love you, Diana.”   
  
“We love you too, darlin’.” Will kisses Hannibal’s forehead, “I’m going to go start dinner for us, will you two be okay?”   
  
Hannibal nods, “I think we’ll come into the kitchen with you if you don’t mind.”   
  
“Be my guest, but don't be angry with me if I end up distracted and burn the food.” Will laughs lightly.   
  
“Me a distraction? Never. Diana though? She will always be a distraction for us.”   
  
“Of course she will be, she looks just like you, baby.” Will smiles, Hannibal smiles and Diana shifts in Hannibal’s arms, “I think she agrees with me.”   
  
Hannibal shakes his head, “Whatever you say, mylimasis, but I think she looks like you.”   
  
“Agree to disagree?”   
  
“Time will tell, as her features change and develop further.”   
  
“She already looks different from the day she was born--I’m not sure I want her to grow up and change so quickly.”   
  
“No matter how old she is or how much she changes she will always be our baby girl.”   
  
“Right you are, baby.”   
  
“Now, let’s go to the kitchen, I’m getting very hungry.”   
  
“Where are my manners, would you like a snack?”   
  
“I wouldn’t want to ruin my dinner, what exactly do you plan on making for me?”   
  
“Well, there are a few packages of chicken-flavored instant noodles left, I figure those will work well.”   
  
“Will, please, do not say something so scandalous in-front of Diana.” They both laugh.   
  
“I’m sorry, baby girl, I won’t say something like that ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Slashyrogue for wanting the second chapter and for naming the little cutie💕
> 
> \-- **note update 9/26/20** \--
> 
> I, myself just noticed that I named their daughter, Diana Lilian Lecter. In most alpha/omega couples I've seen written, the omega and any children take the alpha's last name, but Lecter was the natural thing to write for me despite Hannibal being an omega. I think Will--at least in this story's specific universe--would be the type of alpha that wouldn't be all _you have to take my last name because you are the omega_ and more like I'd love to take your last name and carry on your family name rather than my own, because without you I wouldn't be this happy, I wouldn't have this family etc. he would be almost worshipful of his omega--of Hannibal. And I think that is fucking adorable.
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
